


Encounter

by thousand_miles



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Fic exchange prompt: Michael encounters Prima Lorca on a plant(rating R or NC-17)





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I participated in a fic exchange. I really enjoyed it. I hope my giftee likes what I made of it. Also, English isn’t my native language so sorry for any mistakes and it was also difficult writing an R rated fic in a language that isn’t my native language. I hope it’s not too bad.

He was hiding in the ruins of some buildings at the edge of town. The flurry of activity in town the last couple of days had lured him out of his hiding place. There were people in town, foreigners, who were wearing familiar looking uniforms. Uniforms he hadn’t seen ever since he got stranded here. Wherever here might be. He still didn’t know. The people in town avoided him. At first he had tried to talk to them, tried to show he was willing to work, play a part in their community, but they had never truly given him a chance. Now he lived just outside of town, Ja’al his only friend. Just like him she was an outsider, shunned by the town. She had found him and had showed and told him all he needed to know. Besides all that she had become a friend. She was the one who had alerted him to their presence. They had been observing them and while Ja’al had wanted to contact them, he had stopped her. He didn’t trust the strangers even if they were Starfleet. He didn’t know how he had ended up on this planet. For all he knew Starfleet had done that to him.

“They could help us with the final repairs of my ship and we could get out of here.” Ja’al tried to convince him once again.

“No,” he said, keeping his eyes on their surroundings, “we can’t trust them.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Just leave it alone.” He walked away. Seeing Starfleet again after such a long time confused him. It was a life he had been forced to leave behind. It had taken him a long time to deal with that and he knew he was still dealing with it. Starfleet was what he had dedicated his life to. For weeks he had hoped Starfleet would have found him, saved him from this place. The realization that nobody was coming from him had hurt him deeply. That hurt had turns into anger and distrust. This was why he didn’t want to meet with them. He would get him and Ja’al out of here without any help from anybody else. His plans however were about to change. 

Needing some time alone Michael Burnham left her colleagues and wandered off. The events of the last few weeks still bothered her. She liked the solitude the edge of town offered her.

She was still dealing with Ash’s betrayal but even more so Lorca’s betrayal. His betrayal had hit her the hardest because it had come at a time that she’d really trusted him and her feelings for him had started to change. Though she tried to push her feelings away, it seemed to be impossible. There was simply too much unresolved, too many questions she wanted, no needed answers too.  
   
As she wandered through the desolate streets, she kept alert. Though there was a lot on her mind, it was never wise to let her guard down. She hadn’t been in this part of town before. The entire neighborhood seemed abandoned. She spotted, behind some crumbled houses, a small clearing and what appeared to be some type of storage warehouse. 

Walking further through the clearing she headed towards what looked like a wooded area. It appeared she was alone here and it was perfect for the way she felt. Finding a log she sat down and allowed the silence give her some form of comfort, because here she could be herself. There were no prying eyes of people wondering if she was truly okay. There were no whispers of people doubting her ability and once again wondering why she was still a part of their crew. In a way it felt the same as when she’d first gotten on the Discovery. People had been just as suspicious. she guessed she’d proven herself worthy. Now though, she’d proven to the crew she was in fact not a good judge of person. Those were the whispers she heard. 

So completely lost in thought, Michael didn’t see nor hear someone approaching her. Gabriel Lorca had observed the stranger for a moment. He had to be sure she was alone. She didn’t seem to be looking for something. Instead she seemed more or less lost. For some strange reason he felt drawn to her. He didn’t understand where this pull was coming from but he couldn’t ignore it. There was nothing to indicate she was dangerous or that he was walking into a trap. Focused on the strange woman, Lorca didn’t see the small branch he stepped on, but it ruined his stealth like approach.

Michael was immediately on her feet, phaser in hand, ready to shoot. However what she saw, the man she was confronted with, stopped her dead in her tracks. Worse even, she was suddenly unsteady on her feet and stumbled backwards, her phaser falling out of her hand. Clearly the lack of sleep, the doubts and worries that had occupied her mind for weeks, had apparently caused her imagination to go wild, so wild that she was now imagining Gabriel Lorca standing in front of her on this strange plant. 

“No.” She mumbled to herself. “No, this is not real. Your mind is playing tricks on you.” Sitting back down on the log, she put her elbows on her knees, head on her hands and closed her eyes. Hoping that when she would open them again in a few minutes, she was proven right and that her mind had indeed played tricks on her. 

The phaser pointed at him, that’s what he had expected, but the woman stumbling and mumbling to herself not. He couldn’t quite catch her words so he didn’t understand what she was saying. As she sat down on the log, head in her hands, he moved in closer. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worrying about the woman he did not know.

The familiar voice, which she hadn’t heard in a while, made her look up. Was he really here? She was confronted with those blue eyes, but his look so much different than the last time she’d seen them. She saw worry, worry and confusion, in the eyes of Gabriel Lorca. This could not be. She didn’t understand it. She had seen him die. This couldn’t be real. 

“You okay?” He asked again when she remained silent too long for his liking. 

“Who are you?” She asked him.

“Gabriel Lorca.”

Hearing him saying his name, caused a shiver through her body. “You can’t be.” She whispered.

“And you are?”

“Michael Burnham.”

The name did ring a bell, but he couldn’t connect the dots. “Your ship?”

Michael never did answer that question. Thinking about it, she wasn’t sure where it had come from. There had simply been too much left unsaid between her and Lorca, too much that still lingered on her mind, too many questions, too many what ifs. Or was it maybe for the first time she had her feelings, as jumbled as they were, dictate her actions. Whatever it was, it had propelled her to rush forward, grab him by the lapels of his jacket and she kissed him harshly, deeply and with a lot of pent up passion. His startled gasp gave her the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth. 

To say he was surprised about the situation he was in, was an understatement. In his arms was this beautiful woman, a complete stranger, and she was kissing him passionately. And he was kissing her back, just as passionately. What got to him most was the connection he felt with her. Part of him felt like he knew her, and there was another part of him that finally felt complete again after all these months of being lost. He cupped the back of her head to hold her close as he licked and nipped her neck. He needed to hold on to this feeling as long as he could. His hands roamed her body freely, tucking at her shirt until her could feel her skin. 

Michael had been just as busy. She’d removed his jacket already. She loved the feel of his hard, muscular chest beneath her fingers. When he nipped at her lower lip with his teeth she groaned. She needed him closer. Grabbing the edges of his shirt in her hands she pulled it up over his head and threw it away. She hummed her pleasure when she ran her fingers over his chest relishing in the shiver that ran through his body. She nipped and sucked at his collarbone, needing to mark him as hers.

Lorca quickly rid her of her jacket, shirt and bra. Her dark skin was flawless and so very soft. She moaned as he touched her lower back and pulled her closer. Their skins finally touching. He was hungry for her. All he wanted and needed was her, right here and now and he was certain it was the same for her. When he left her sweet mouth to explore more of her body, she whimpered her disappointment. That whimper quickly turned to a moan when his tongue found her breast. She relished in the way he tongued and suckled her breasts. She moaned loudly again. The man really knew what he was doing. Not wanting him to feel left out, she pulled him away from her breast and she started to explore his chest. She grazed his nipples with her nails, earning a deep groan from him which pleased her immensely. She kissed and licked her way down his body until she reached the waistband of his pants. She felt him through his pants, hot and hard for her. She divested him of his boots, pants and underwear. She licked her lips at the sight of him. As she was about to reach for him, Lorca quickly pulled her up in his arms. He wouldn’t have lasted if he’d let her go ahead. It had been too long and he didn’t want it to end like that. 

Hoisted in his arms Michael wrapped her legs around him and ground her body against his. She needed release. She wasn’t happy when he tightened his arms around her and held her still. He gently laid her down on his shirt and jacket. He removed the rest of her clothes. When he covered her smaller body with his broad muscular one, Michael wrapped her arms around his back and closed his eyes. Here in his arms, shielded by him, she felt at peace for the first time since weeks. He whispered words of admiration in her ear as his hands roamed her body, touching her just right, arousing her, making her yearn for release. He teased her with his fingers, bringing her to the brick, but not letting her fall over. Just when she couldn’t take it any longer, he slid inside her and tipped her over. He moved inside her with long, deep strokes, drawing out her pleasure and immediately building it up again. Aside from their moans and whimpers, not a word was said. He hoisted her leg higher, changing their angle just a bit, but it was all she needed to go over again. She clamped down on him hard and it was enough to send him over too. His movements slowed till a gentle rocking motion. He kissed her slowly before he moved away. 

Neither truly knowing what had led them to their passionate encounter, they remained silent as they put their clothes back on. He didn’t understand the connection he felt with her and as for Michael, the hole in her heart, seemed a bit smaller and she could breath a bit easier again.


End file.
